The present invention is related to a ceramic plate for stick operated core shaft of a faucet, comprising a faucet body, a locking unit, a valve case, a mount seat, a control stick, a stick fixing mount, a fixing unit, an upper switch valve, a lower switch valve, and a faucet handle wherein said control stick activated by said faucet handle is engaged with said upper switch valve via an actuating block of said control stick inserted to a linkage groove disposed at the top of said upper switch valve thereof for the discharge of cold/hot water. When said faucet handle is switched to the right, said control stick will slide said upper switch valve to the left till a curved switch groove of said upper switch groove covers on top of a cold water inlet hole of a lower switch valve for the discharge of cold water out of a water outlet hole of said lower switch valve. Meanwhile, hot water is discharged in the other way around when said faucet handle is switched to the left in the habitual manner, preventing users from carelessly burning themselves by hot water.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional faucet for hot and cold water is mainly made up of a faucet body 10, a locking ring 13, a valve case 20, a valve 21, a control stick 22, a fixing unit 23, an upper switch valve 24, a lower switch valve 25 and a faucet handle 30. The faucet body 10 is provided with a receiving cavity 11 with an internally threaded locking upper section 12 disposed at the rear center thereof to be communicated with internal water inlet and outlet passages thereof. The locking ring 13 has a locking hole 131 disposed at the center thereof and externally threaded locking section 132 disposed at the lower outer periphery thereof. The valve case 20, stepwise, is provided with a valve chamber 201 disposed at the inner side thereof and two limiting blocks 202 disposed at the top of said valve chamber 201 thereof. The valve 21 is equipped with a through hole 211 disposed at the center thereof, two opposite vertical grooves 215 disposed at the inner periphery thereof, an arc upper abutment facet 212 disposed at the upper section of the through hole 211 thereof, an upper tapered recess 213 extending at top of the arc upper abutment facet 212 thereof, and a positioning block 214 extending from the bottom at the outer periphery thereof.
The control stick 22 has a small actuating ball 221 disposed at the bottom thereof, and a large rotary ball 223 disposed at the lower section thereof with a link section 222 joining the small actuating ball 221 and the large rotary ball 223 thereof. A post 224 is led through and extends at both ends at the middle of the large rotary ball 223 thereof, and a main shaft body 225 is extending at top of the large rotary ball 223 with an externally threaded upper section 226 disposed at the end thereof. The fixing unit 23, whose outer circumference is equal to the inner circumference of the through hole 211 of the valve 21, is provided with an arc lower abutment facet 231 defining the central hollow thereof, and a lower tapered recess 232 extending at the bottom of the arc lower abutment facet 231 thereof. The upper switch valve 24 has a linkage groove 243 defined at the top thereof, and a switching groove 242 disposed at the bottom thereof. The lower switch valve 25, having two water inlet holes 251, 252, and one water outlet hole 253 disposed thereon, is mounted onto a base 254 having a through hole 255 disposed thereon. The upper switch valve 24 can be horizontally moved and rotated on the lower switch valve 25 for regulating the discharge of hot or cold water thereof. The faucet handle 30, vertical-typed, has a round-headed bottom with internally threaded section 31 disposed at the center thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 2. In assembly, said control stick 22 is led through the through hole 211 and joined to said valve 21 from the bottom thereof with the main shaft body 225 extending out at the top thereof. The upper edge of the large rotary ball 223 is abutted against the upper abutment facet 212 thereof, and both ends of said post 224 thereof is adapted to said opposite vertical grooves 215 thereof. The fixing unit 23 is then adapted to the through hole 211 of the valve from the bottom thereof with the link section 222 thereof received at the inner side of the lower tapered recess 232 thereof and the small actuating ball 221 extending out of the fixing unit 23 at the bottom thereof. The lower edge of the large rotary ball 223 is abutted against the lower abutment facet 231 thereof. The valve 21 is then mounted onto the upper switch valve 24 with the small actuating ball 221 inserted into the linkage groove 243 thereof. The valve case 20 is applied to encase said valve 21 and the upper and lower switch valves 24, 25 therein with the positioning block 214 of the valve 21 located at the space defined by the two limiting blocks 202 of the valve case thereof for limiting the location and preventing the rotation of the valve 21 thereof. The upper section of the main shaft body 225 thereof is extended out at the top of the valve case 20, and the lower section of the valve case 20 is engaged with the lower outer periphery of the base 254 of the lower switch valve 25 thereof to complete the assembly of a switch valve unit which is then adapted to the receiving cavity 11 of the faucet body 40 thereof and screw joined thereto via the locking ring 13. The upper section of the valve 21 is fixedly located at the locking hole 131 of the locking ring 13 thereof and the main shaft body 225 extending out at the top of said valve 21 is screw joined to the internally threaded section 31 of the faucet handle 30 via the externally threaded upper section 226 thereof to complete the assembly thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 3. For the discharge of cold water, the faucet handle 30 is switched to the left and the small actuating ball 221 of the control stick 22 will activate the upper switch valve 241 to slide to the right therewith. Cold water will flow through the through hole 255 of the base 254 to come out at the water inlet hole 252 of the lower switch valve 25. The switch groove 242 of the upper switch valve 24 then channels the water to go out at the water outlet hole 253 of said lower switch valve 25 for the discharge of cold water out of said faucet body 10 for use.
Please refer to FIG. 4. For the discharge of hot water, the faucet handle 30 is switched to the right and the upper switch valve 241 activated by the small actuating ball 221 thereof will slide to the left therewith. Hot water coming out at the water inlet hole 251 of the lower switch valve 25 will be channeled by the switch groove 242 of the upper switch valve 24 to go out at the water outlet hole 253 thereof for discharging out of the faucet body 10 for use.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional faucet for cold and hot water. Most of all, the faucet handle 30 is switched to the left for the discharge of cold water, and the right for hot water, which is contrary to the habitual manner of cold/hot water discharge of a normal faucet. Thus, people can easily get hurt by hot water when carelessly switching the faucet handle 30 to the right for cold water in the usual way.